


My Charge

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Robot, Robot Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: After electrocuting himself trying to kill a rawhead, Dean short circuits. Sam finds out Deans not quite human. A robo Dean fic. Takes place during Faith





	1. Short Circuit

For reasons unknown to Sam, he could not get the rawheads attention off him for anything.

Until of course, Dean started throwing things and yelling. Which in hindsight was not a good idea.

When the rawhead got close enough, Dean electrocuted the water, and collapsed, leaving Sam freaking out with an unconscious brother.

As Sam pulled Dean out from the basement and towards the car so he could hopefully drive Dean to a hospital, he started noticing some weird stuff.

To start, Dean wasn't breathing and his pulse was gone.

Which would usually scare the crap out of Sam, but when he noticed this and started trying to double check him, his pupils dilated when put under light.

That didn't happen unless said person was still alive. So Sam marched on, knowing that he couldn't forgive himself if he stopped when he could be getting Dean to a hospital much more equipped to deal with this.

The second thing he noticed was how light Dean was. Dead weight was usually more than the person awake, so the fact that Dean felt he couldn't be more than 100 pounds was strange.

He also had zero signs of a burn which was almost impossible from how high of voltage just went through him.

He finally figured out what happened when he got Dean to the car and immediately realized he couldn't bring him to the hospital.

Sam dropped Dean a bit harder than he meant to in the back of the car and heard a loud clang.

"What?"

Concerned, he peered into in at Dean.

Only to see the back of his freaking head opened up.

Upon closer inspection, Sam saw a bunch of wires of all things.

"What. The. Heck?"


	2. Freakout, I can explain

Sam started working on Dean immediately. The way he saw it, this thing either knew where the real Dean was, or was Dean itself.

And considering who hard it tried to save Sam, the second option was looking pretty terrifying.

The problem was of course, that Sam knew next to nothing about mechanics. While he was working on a robot that maybe not even an actual mechanic would know anything about.

So he was surprised when, within three days the thing (possibly Dean) woke up and freaked out, pushing itself from Sam with one arm.

"Ok, I know this seems weird, but Sam, I swear I can explain."


	3. Awkward Conversations and Limited Time

"Well, are you going to explain or what?" Sam asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah. I uh- I'm not sure what to say, John would be better at this."

"Yeah, well he's not here so start talking. Where's Dean?"

"There isn't a Dean."

"Care to clarify?"

"There is no Dean Winchester. Just me."

"So you're saying that you're the one who raised me?"

"Yeah."

"And what, you don't count?"

"Well I'm not a human."

"And? You're point is?"

"So you're fine with this? With me?"

"Well duh. I've known you my whole life. And I just bothered to try to fix you for the last three days straight. Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

"Well I'm on if that's what you're asking. At least for a little while."

"At least for a little while? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I uh- with the rawhead, I got short circuited. I don't know how much time I have left."

"What!? We got to fix you Dean!"

"Yeah, I got that Sam."

"…"

"…"

"Well what are you waiting for?!"

"All that you fixed was like one arm, my brain, and face dude, I can't do anything."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I honestly know nothing about mechanics. Can you help me out?"

Dean let out a scoffing laugh.

"Sure thing dork."


	4. Building Brotherly Bonding

As Sam fixed Dean, they talked. They talked about the difference between man and robot, both of them answering the others questions. Dean explained what it felt like when he first cared Sam out of the house, what it was like when he was first activated, and Sam explained what mundane things were like such as an adrenaline rush. Apparently Dean had been waiting some time to ask these question.

With, of course, random critiques of how to fix him. Sam really didn't know anything about mechanicals.

"Sam, what's it like?"

"Uhhhh, we just spent the last hour asking that question. You need to specify."

"…What's it like to have a choice?"

"Wait, you mean you don't?"

"No. And I mean, I'd still choose everything the same I think, but I wish I could choose not to say affirmative. All I can do is comply."

"Wow. I uh- I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that's my point."

"What do you mean that's your point?"

"I couldn't tell you. Even if I wanted to. John said I couldn't, and I can't say no to either of you."

"But you've broken his rules before. Rarely, but you still did. And you say no to me all the time."

"That's because I'm you're br- because I'm a protective unit first. Your safety comes before anyones orders."

Sam gave Dean a pointed look.

"What did I do?!"

"Come on Dean, I'm not stupid. You weren't going to say 'protective unit', you were going to say brother."

"…"

Sam rolled him eyes and propped Dean up some more.

"Dude, it fine. You practically raised me, so I think you've more than earned the title."

"But- it's not my choice Sam. I'd give anything to not have to follow orders. Don't get me wrong, I would always help you anyway I could still, but I- I just wish it could be because you're my brother and not because I was told to. Is that bad?"

"No Dean, wanting to be free isn't bad. And you know what? I think that if you could conquer yourself, you could do anything."

"Beep beep beep."

"Dean? Are you okay, what was that? I didn't mess up did I?"

"No, that was just an alarm. It warns me of chick flick moments."

Sam punched Deans arm.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that, I was worried."

Dean smirked.

"Come on, you know you love it."


	5. Appliance

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Maybe- maybe we should call dad. He's the one who built you, right?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Right?"

Dean let out a sigh and tried to turn his head to see Sam who was working behind him.

"Yeah he made me. I wouldn't suggest calling him though…."

"Why not?"

"Just- he won't help. Please don't."

"Is there any chance he would know how to fix you?"

"…."

"Answer me Dean. Could he fix you?"

"…. Yes."

"Then I have to at least try. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't do everything I could to fix you."

Sam picked up the phone despite Deans protest (it wasn't like he could do much with only one arm and his head working) and called John who, for once picked up the phone.

"Sam? Why are you calling? Are you in danger?"

"No, but- I need your help Dean he's- he needs help."

Sam could immediately tell that John went from panicked to relieved which was not cool because he just heard Dean was hurt but whatever, he needed to get this over with as fast as possible so he could get back to working on Dean.

John beat him to it.

"What happened? Why are you calling me instead of a hospital?"

"Dean- he got electrocuted. He short circuited. I know what he is dad, and I don't know how to fix him. Please."

John let out a sigh that was a mix of relieved and annoyed.

"Nice of you to catch up finally."

"Thanks, so how do I fix him?"

"Sam, don't you think you're a little old for such toys?"

"What?!"

"I thought you might have finally grown up some. You cant drag around that hunk of metal like Linus with his blanket your whole life Sam, you're not a child."

"Dad, this is Dean you're talking about, your son-"

"Not my son, a machine. It's just an appliance like a car or a toaster, but more obedient. Like those old robo pets."

"He not an IT dad! He's not some pet either! He's a person with dreams and feelings! Deans more than alloys and circuits, he has a soul! You can't just throw him out after everything he's done for us!"

"All it did was its job. What it was programmed to do!"

"I can't believe you could be so heartless!"

John barked out a laugh at that.

"What's so funny about you letting your son die?!"

"Just that you call me heartless for not fixing something with no heart."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say.

"Call me back if you have a really emergency, and only then, got it?"

John hung up, and Sams knees gave out beneath him.


	6. Flipping the switch

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam looked over toward Dean and pulled himself off the floor. He didn't respond to Dean until he had started getting working on him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Da- Johns just a jerk is all." No way was Sam going to call that monster Dad ever again.

"Oh. I tried to tell you he wouldn't help."

"I know. I just- I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, even if you do it won't be a big problem right? I know enough information that that if you ever do manage to fix me up you could just reset everything."

Sam perked up. "Really? So you'd still have your memories and everything?"

"Sadly no. But same general attitude and personality. It has to count for something right?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same…Better than nothing though."

So Dean gave Sam all the programs he'd have to remember to fix him, assuring him it was all done verbally and wouldn't be to hard.

"Wait a second, what if I turn you off? Give you time to, I don't know, heal or whatever."

"Dude, did you just suggest turning me off again on again? I have to tell you that's a terrible idea."

"What if it's our only chance? You're almost out of time Dean."

"Sam please don-"

Sam ignored Dean and flipped the switch.


	7. Dean!

Four years later

Sam had finally fix Dean. Dean had apparently been running on fumes when Sam had shut him off, so like a car that hadn't been used for years, he wouldn't start back up.

Sam had a child now. She was only two years old, her mother dying in labor leaving Sam the only one to take care of her, and while he did his best to give her attention, he still got away every chance he could to work on Dean.

And it was finally done.

Sam had to admit, it was a little unnerving the way Dean look at him and talked, like he was really just alloys and circuits, even going as far as his voice being monotone like a GPS.

He wouldn't let that knock him off his game though, because he finally had his brother back.

Or so he thought.

"Hello insert name of user, I am protective unit D-19, please program my settings so I may best assist you."

Sam was proud to say that only one tear slipped out as he said "Big brother program."

~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~'

Abigail was turning five today, and Dean was almost three in standards of his new life.

Since Sam was full grown, Dean could never be programmed as his big brother anymore, but seeing him act like his old self, even it wasn't around him but Abigail, or Gale as Dean affectionately called her, was almost enough to make up for it. Almost.

He hated thinking about it. He hated thinking about how no one would ever argue that star wars was better than star trek again. He hated that no one would rib him about his food choice and always look out for him.

But more than all, he hated that Dean would never call him Sammy. Not when he was in his own eyes, nothing more than a pet to Sam. Not when his memory was ruined.

So when he managed to have time to get away, he cried in his room silently until he heard a knock.

"Sammy?"

Sam whipped his head around so fast it almost hurt, his face practically radiating light.

"Dean?!"


End file.
